War Commander Wiki
Gatling Truck.jpg Thunderbolt pic.jpg Copter Drones pic.jpg Suicide Bomber pic.jpg Flamethrower pic.jpg Paladin pic.jpg Heavy Gunner pic.jpg Rifleman pic.jpg Specialist.png Laser Tank pic.jpg Sergeant Major.png Wing Drones pic.jpg Rzorback pic.jpg Command Sergeant Major.png Gatling Truck pic.jpg Rhino pic.jpg Private First Class.png Staff Sergeant.png Humvee pic.jpg Rocket Buggy pic.jpg Warrant Officer.png Master Sergeant.png Elite hellfire tank.png Welcome to the War Commander Wikia September 19,2011 War Commander entered open-beta. Developer Developed by Kixeye formerly Casual Collective, an independent developer, co founded by David Scott in 2007 based in San Francisco, California. Other titles developed by Kixeye include Backyard Monsters, Battle Pirates, and Desktop Defender. Website: Here Overview War Commander is a free to play Massively Multiplayer Online Real-Time Strategy game, currently only on the Facebook platform. At first glance it looks like the classic Red Alert with improved textures. This proves to be true in many ways. As with the classic the controls will leave you wanting, with troops AI taking over as soon as you stop issuing move orders,unless you choose to turn the AI off (Below the attacking time is a switch to do so). Interface The user interface is simple to navigate with tabs appearing on the left side of the screen to easily manage production, research and construction. While work is in progress a countdown is shown on the tab with time to completion. Chat is directly under your command tabs, the close window "X" on the chat window as of now only disables chat and doesn't close the window(re clicking resumes chat). The Silence Option in chat gives you the selected Players ID before confirmation. Mirroring the chat window is your current objectives (quest log), completing objectives reward you with varying amounts of resources and experience points. Upgrading, constructing, resource gathering, and attacking bases also increase exp. points. Upgrading units, however, does not give you experience points. At the top of the screen from left to right you have your profile picture, current rank name, level, available resources, power levels, current and maximum unit values. To the far right are toggles for zoom, full screen, sound fx, music, and a save button (saves every 10 seconds automatically). The New World Map released on April 2nd, 2012 on Monday or Tuesday (Depending on time zones) adds a huge expansion of the game. Now Just above the chat window, sector coordinates are displayed. Directly Across from that, there are two new buttons. These new buttons are Find Base, and Enter Base. Beside your name, profile picture, rank and level, are two indicators. These show you how many resource deposits you own and how many platoons you have deployed. A new update adds a pop-down menu when you scroll over them. It shows The location of the deposit/ platoon, its health, and the time the platoon to reach its destination. Buildings Like us on Facebook! Like us on Facebook to know the latest happenings on the wiki and on the game! Like the Official Fan Pagefor War Commander. Like the Official Fan Pagefor this Wikia. Category:Browse Category:Defenses Category:Buildings Category:Interface